


Sobre el resentimiento de Jaskier hacia los Historiadores (y como le dieron su final feliz de todas maneras)

by mossandtardigrade



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Jaskier | Dandelion, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossandtardigrade/pseuds/mossandtardigrade
Summary: [Ciri ha mandado un mensaje] ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual en el Museo Británico hay una carta de amor para Yen y Geralt firmada por tí? -C[Le has mandado un mensaje a Ciri] Porque los historiadores son unos idiotas fisgones. NI UNA palabra a tus padres. -J[Ciri te ha enviado un mensaje]  ;)  -CEl guiño, formado por un punto y coma y un paréntesis, le miró fijamente desde sus despiadados pixeles. Ella no lo haría, ¿o sí? No. No. No podría. No lo haría.No lo haría.-///-O, explorando la razón por la que un Jaskier inmortal odia a los historiadores (pista: es porque siguen robando sus cosas y poniéndolas a la vista de todo el mundo).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sobre el resentimiento de Jaskier hacia los Historiadores (y como le dieron su final feliz de todas maneras)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of Jaskier's Grudge Against Historians (and how they gave him his happy ending anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047341) by [notebooksandlaptops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksandlaptops/pseuds/notebooksandlaptops). 



> -|[Hola! Como dice ahí arriba, ésta es una traducción así que no tomo créditos más que los de pasar el trabajo a nuestro idioma. Por eso sería bonito que también fueran a darle amor al fanfic. Así que vayan a dejarle kudos al autor original y si se animan, también algún comentario (っ˘ω˘ς )
> 
> También quiero mencionar a @ElAticodeunGato porque, cariño, sí lo mereces. Me ayudaste un montón aaa ♡
> 
> Bueno, disfruten la lectura!]|-

Hay ciertas contras que vienen con ser inmortal sobre las que simplemente nadie te avisa. 

Y no, esto no es para nada sobre los horrores de ver a todos los que amas arrugarse y envejecer a tu alrededor (la gente a la que Jaskier ama generalmente _no_ se arruga ni envejece), tampoco es sobre el aburrimiento tortuoso que traen los interminables siglos (Jaskier todavía no se ha quedado sin cosas para entretenerse). Ni siquiera es sobre toda esa tontería dramática de "enamorarse de un humano mortal de diecisiete años" que tan popular parece ser en la literatura de estos días, lo cual francamente se le hace a Jaskier increíblemente irreal (A él no lo encontrarías ni por casualidad en una escuela. Los adolescentes son _malos_. Probablemente se burlarían de sus canciones. Probablemente se burlarían con _precisión_ ).

No, la verdadera contra que venía con ser inmortal eran los _historiadores_.

Ellos eran lo _peor_.

Según la más humilde opinión de Jaskier, los historiadores no eran más que una bola de terribles chismosos, buenos sólo para desorganizar los hechos, haciendo observaciones injustas sobre eventos que no les incumbía en lo más mínimo y, lo peor de todo, _robar sus cosas._

No es que tomaran simples baratijas tampoco. El Museo Histórico Británico tenía su segundo laúd favorito. El Smithsoniano Americano se las había arreglado para quedarse con un par de sus primeros cancioneros. El museo bajando la plaza principal en Cracovia se había acaparado algunas de las joyas que le regalara su una vez querida, y ya fallecida, Condesa de Stael.

Estúpidos, todos ellos, chismoseando y jugando "el que lo encuentra se lo queda" como niños en un parque.

Jaskier aún no había descubierto cómo recuperar sus pertenencias. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿caminar despreocupadamente hasta el recibidor y contarles la verdad? Si le creyeran lo mandarían a un laboratorio para pruebas científicas; o, si no lo hicieran, lo tacharían de loco y lo mandarían al hospital más cercano. Para ser una época tan llena de magia (o sea, podías hablar con gente desde el otro lado del mundo y era tan fácil como marcar unos numeritos en una fina caja negra), era increíble que se negaran rotundamente a creer en cualquier cosa "fuera de lo ordinario".

— _Podríamos_ organizar un atraco.

Sugirió Yennefer en la mañana de un Lunes gris cuando emergió de la habitación de Geralt para espiar la pantalla de la laptop de Jaskier, el monitor mostrando el catálogo de los Museos Británicos. No se sorprendió al verla, aunque fuera la primera vez en... ¿cuánto había sido esta vez? ¿Seis meses o un año? Ella entraba y salía de sus vidas a través de los siglos al igual que el cambio de estación. Jaskier la extrañaba cuando se iba pero estaba seguro de que siempre regresaria. 

Ella y Geralt no podían separarse durante mucho tiempo.

Geralt y Yennefer: tenian el récord de la relación mas larga e inestable nunca antes vista.

Él cerró la pantalla un poco demasiado firme, negando con la cabeza.

—Es inútil. Para cuando acabemos, ellos habrán desenterrado mis más preciadas posesiones para ondear frente al mundo.

La miró mientras ella estiraba su delgado cuerpo para agarrar una taza en la alacena, la tela gris oscura apenas subiéndosele para revelar la suave piel debajo. Por suerte Jaskier era bueno para fingir que no se le habia quedado mirando. Se había vuelto bastante bueno en ello luego de pasar tantos años junto a ellos dos. 

—Aunque podría ser divertido —señaló ella.

—Me lo pensaré. —Ella tenía razón, _podría_ ser divertido.

—No. No lo harán —la voz ronca de Geralt les alertó de su presencia en el marco de la puerta (o alteró a Jaskier al menos. Yennefer raramente era atrapada con la guardia baja). 

—Dejaste de ser divertido —Jaskier se quejó—, apenas si salimos por trabajos hoy en día. _Y tú_ estás totalmente en contra de que me vuelva famoso. La edad te ha vuelto suave. 

Yennefer le alcanzó a Jaskier una taza de té y luego a Geralt su café de la mañana: hechos a la perfección a pesar de sus años de ausencia. 

—Ya no quedan tantos monstruos como antes —ella le recordó.

—Oh, pero cómo extraño los días en los que _sí._

Jaskier se recostó contra la silla. Por supuesto, la calefacción y vacunas también eran buenas. Supuso que era un precio justo a pagar. 

—También te quejabas en ese entonces—Geralt gruñó, ofreciendo un beso a Yennefer como un 'gracias' silencioso por el café. 

Jaskier no los espió. _No lo hizo_.

(Lo que podía decir sin mentir porque era más bien una larga mirada que un vistazo. Pero, semánticas aparte, ¿qué podía decir? Sus mejores amigos eran _calientes_ ).

Se estában saliendo del tema, pensó. Él quería que le prestaran atención a sus quejas, no una mañana de reminiscencia y añoranza.

—Es que no está bien, eso es todo. Todas esas personas ojeando mis cosas privadas.

—¿El Gran Bardo Jaskier no se regocija en la atención? Vaya, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Fuiste reemplazado por un doppler? —Yennefer alzó una ceja, removiéndose fuera del abrazo de Geralt para tomar asiento al lado de Jaskier.

—Es que no se trata de _atención_ —se lamentó Jaskier—. Es un grupete de turistas sacando fotos que nunca volverán a ver cuando lleguen a su casa y pensando en qué buena debió ser la vida cuando los laúdes eran de fácil acceso. Demonios, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir uno en estos días? No puedo _creer_ que hayan pasado de moda.

—Podemos agradecer al mundo por los pequeños milagros —murmuró Geralt.

Jaskier le golpeó el hombro ligeramente.

Más de un milenio y Geralt todavía era un _bastardo_ emocionalmente inmaduro con humor seco. Más de un milenio y Yennefer era todavía una hermosa, poderosa y terrible mujer.

Jaskier los amaba por ello. No los cambiaría de ninguna otra manera.

Bueno, está bien, eso no era del todo cierto. Había _otra_ _manera_ en la que podía imaginar tenerlos pero eso supondría ser un poco más que simplemente un compañero de piso para Geralt y un poco más que una simple molestia para Yennefer.Aún así, las cosas podrían ser considerablemente peor. No se estaba quejando. O al menos, no se estaba quejando tan seguido. No sobre eso.

Él se quejaría de los historiadores todo lo que quisiera.

Malditos todos ellos.

-///-

—Eres una traidora. Una sucia, sucia traidora —siseó Jaskier acercándose al mostrador del Museo Británico.

Triss rodó los ojos, la exasperación y cariño apareciendo en cantidades iguales en su rostro. Él se había acostumbrado hace bastante a que le miraran de esa manera, era la expresión más común que inspiraba en los demás.

—Me _preguntaste_ si podría decirte cuando algo apareciese. Yo sólo estoy aquí acompañando mientras ellos están revolviendo la colección de flora antigua. Tienes suerte de que me enterara.

—¿Y cuál de todas mis desorganizadas posesiones encontró su camino a este nido de ladrones? —La voz de Jaskier era tal vez un poco alta para agregar dramatismo pero a veces tenías que sacrificarte porel equipo y convertirte en el excéntrico del grupo cuando nadie más se animaba a hacerlo. Esos adolescentes en la esquina se podían reír y mirarlo todo lo que quisieran.

—Eres una reina del drama, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmuró Triss, que ya se daba vuelta para volver a su área de trabajo— Tienen una muestra de amor a través de los siglos. Tercer piso. Intenta no avergonzarte cuando lo veas.

—¿Avergonzado? ¿Por un poco de poesía romántica? Triss, ¿por quién me tomas?

Jaskier era un romántico de corazón y se había enamorado y desenamorado con distinta intensidad desde que era un mero hombre mortal. El no se avergonzaría, nada podría hacerlo a estas alturas.

Diez minutos más tarde, tenía un pronunciado sonrojo en el rostro que sólo se equiparaba con el latido apresurado de su corazón y el murmullo bajo de "no, no, no" escapando de su boca como un mantra.

Hay ciertas contras que vienen con ser inmortal sobre las que simplemente nadie te avisa.

¿La carta de amor que le escribiste a tu mejor amigo y a su (a veces sí y a veces no) novia, exhibida a la vista de todos en un museo nacional? Nadie le dijo nada sobre esa rama particular de contras cuando se enlistó en esto.

Esto es muchísimo peor que el laúd, el cancionero y las joyas.

Oh, él está tan jodido.

-///-

Hasta ahora se las ingenió para confeccionar y ejecutar tres astutos planes para sacar con seguridad la carta de la muestra y lejos de los ojos del público (un público del cual está muy consciente que incluye a Geralt y Yennefer).

¿Considerando que está en una celda temporal en Scotland Yard, esperando a que Geralt llegue y lo saque de ahí? Seh, probablemente puede contar los tres planes como fallidos.

El primer plan era preguntar al asistente si la muestra se mantendría durante mucho más tiempo.

Mantener alejados a Geralt y Yennefer de un museo, que rara vez frecuentaban, durante tres semanas no sería _demasiado_ difícil, y menos con Triss de su lado.

Hoy, los dioses claramente no estaban de su lado. El asistente le informó que la muestra probó ser una gran atracción y que no estaba en sus planes futuros sacarla.

El segundo plan era entrar a paso vivo en cualquier oficina y _demandar_ que retiraran la carta. Era _su_ carta, esto era una violación a _su_ privacidad. Estaba en todo su derecho de quererla fuera de la muestra.

Lo que podría haber ido de maravilla de no ser porque le preguntaron _porqué_ insistía tanto en que una carta de quinientos años de antigüedad fuera removida y, cuando Jaskier no pudo darle una buena respuesta, creyeron que les estaba jugando una broma.

"Eres uno de esos homófobos, ¿verdad, jovencito? No nos vengas con eso. La carta es una muestra preciosa de apasionado amor bisexual con sentimientos poliamorosos y no será censurada por alguien como tú."

Jaskier lo hubiera respetado si no se interpusiera en su camino.

El tercer plan era simplemente quebrar el cristal, correr lejos con la carta, perderse a través del mar (hacía bastante que no se paseaba por Asia y sería bonito volver), y reaparecer unas pocas décadas más tarde cuando todos se hubieran olvidado de un insignificante ladrón de museos.Excepto que, ¿golpear frenéticamente una caja de cristal en medio de una exhibición llena de gente?

Tal vez no fue su idea _más brillante_.

—¿Qué carajos hiciste esta vez? —gruñó Geralt. Fue la misma pregunta que gruñó a través del teléfono cuando Jaskier lo llamó y le pidió (cabe añadir que muy amablemente) que pasara a buscarlo.

Desafortunadamente no tiene la opción de colgar esta vez.

Jaskier decidio saltearse la pregunta con una buena distraccion, “Eso es simplemente grosero. _Esta vez_. Como si me metiera en este tipo de situacion con frecuencia.”

Geralt le dio una mirada dura que, está bien, tal vez sí merecía. Él tendía a meterse en este tipo de situaciones con bastante frecuencia pero uno tiene que condimentarse la vida cada tanto.

Por suerte es bastante simple sacar a Jaskier con una advertencia y una restricción de por vida para acercarse al Museo Británico. Jaskier se había ido dando cuenta que "de por vida" sólo significa algo como medio siglo así que no le molesta mucho. ¿Por qué querría entrar a ese nido de ladrones, de todas formas?

—¿Intentabas robar de vuelta tu laúd? —le pregunta Geralt en el viaje de vuelta.

—Uh. Algo así, seh —con suerte, podrían dejarlo como que él _sólo intentaba_ robar su laúd de vuelta.

—Dije que ningún atraco.

—No eres mi jefe.

—Alguien debería serlo —Geralt mete su llave en la puerta del departamento.

No es sorpresa encontrar a Yennefer en casa, recostada en el sofá como si contribuyera en la renta y pintándose las uñas con algún tono llamativo de violeta.

—¡Yo segundo! —exclama Jaskier, olvidándose ya de su breve momento criminal esa tarde.

Yennefer levanta una ceja perfectamente delineada.

—No lo creo, alondra. Sólo los chicos buenos que no son arrestados pueden pintarse las uñas.

—Mira quien lo dice —se mofa Jaskier— Difícilmente eres alguien que siga la ley. Tenemos Netflix mágico, Yen, uno que no pagamos debido a tu...- —y se explica agitando los dedos— uno con películas que aún no han sido producidas.

Ella ondea su mano desdeñosamente

—Nunca dije que tuvieras que seguir la ley, lo que dije es que no te atrapen. A mí _nunca_ me atrapan, por lo tanto, mis uñas son pintadas como yo quiero.

Jaskier le frunce el ceño y Geralt se estira para cambiar el canal de la TV. Aun así no puede mantener su fachada malhumorada durante mucho tiempo. La _extrañó_ después de todo; los momentos en los que Geralt y Yennefer no estaban juntos eran casi tan malos como cuando _sí lo estaban._ Celos contra anhelo, oh, qué complicada existencia la suya. Ella sólo había vuelto por una semana pero él estaba tan feliz de volver a casa y encontrarla que incluso ya no estaban discutiendo tanto.

Su sillón no era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran tres sin quedar pegados así que tomó su asiento en el piso apoyando su espalda contra las piernas de Yen y Geralt que se acurrucaban juntos. En algún punto la mano de alguno, seguramente Geralt, terminó peinando su cabello. Era ese agradable, familiar afecto que sólo venía con los siglos de conocerse y preocuparse por el otro.

Eventualmente Geralt comenzó criticando la ley de monstruos en el show barato que miraban, lo que animó a Yen a criticar la magia también.

Era casi suficiente para hacerle olvidar sobre lo del museo. Si había algo que los años habían traído consigo, era el sentimiento de domesticidad que, oh, cómo les había faltado en los primeros siglos. Caza de mounstros, canto, magia, todas cosas que seguían haciendo detrás de escena pero ya no vivían en los caminos, no vivían de lo que llevaran en la alforjas del caballo. Ahora tenían una casa. Tenían noche de películas. Tenían una vida.Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, apenas una década de conocerse, él le había preguntado a Geralt si los Brujos alguna vez se retiraban. Le había respondido con un "no" y aún así... aquí estaban. No estaban retirados _del todo_ pero era algo cercano a eso, más de lo que alguno de ellos hubiera imaginado tener.

Es justo lo que necesitaban, pensó Jaskier. Una buena y larga vida merecía su descanso, incluso si éste intercalaba monstruos con el anhelo desesperado de Jaskier por Geralt y Yennefer.

Luego de que el show terminara, cada uno de ellos se sirvió un vaso de vino. Jaskier fingió no querer unírseles cuando ellos desaparecieron detras de la puerta a la habitación de Geralt y también fingió que no les oía gemir el nombre del otro mientras él intentaba acomodar todo para irse a dormir.

Si había algo en lo que se había vuelto bueno, después de todos estos años, era fingir.

-///-

Al final fue Ciri quien lo jodió por él; lo cual era un inconveniente siendo que él nunca había sido capaz de enojarse con ella.

Cirilla no pasó todo su tiempo en Londres; ella tenía la necesidad de moverse, que heredó de todos sus padres adoptivos (Jaskier se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a esa lista), y que la llevaba a través del mundo. Su cuenta de Instagram era un lío de fotos tomadas de lugar en lugar: las pirámides en Egipto, las montañas en Polonia, las ruinas en Roma. Recientemente, sus publicaciones también se centraban en una morena alta y bastante impresionante. Jaskier dedujo que ella sería su razón principal paravolver a Inglaterra, así ellos podrían conocer a su nueva novia. (Ciri también se encontraba atraída hacia hombres y mujeres por igual, lo que a Jaskier le gustaría creer que adoptó de él).

Él estaba emocionado cuando se enteró que volvía a casa. Se había tomado el día para acomodar la habitación vacía de su departamento (una que no estaba allí un par de días atrás; ventajas de tener una maga quedándose con ellos) y estaba dándole los últimos retoques cuando su celular vibró.

_Hay alguna razón por la cual en el Museo Británico hay una carta de amor para Yen y Geralt firmada por tí?? -C_

Mierda. Mierda, esto no era bueno, para nada bueno. Ciri era muchas, muchas cosas pero entre todas sus cualidades, él definitivamente pondría "entrometida" cerca del primer lugar.

_Porque los historiadores son unos idiotas fisgones. NI UNA palabra a tus padres. -J_

_;) -C_

El guiño, formado por un punto y coma y un paréntesis, lo miró fijamente desde sus despiadados pixeles. Ella no lo haría, ¿o sí? No. No. No podría. No lo haría.

No lo haría.

Estaba seguro de ello.

Positivamente.

Ella _no lo haría._

-///-

—¿Dónde está Cirilla? —preguntó Jaskier, su energética vitalidad (que en parte se debía a los nervios, _qué demonios significaba ese emoticón_ ) se redujo ligeramente cuando vio que su niña no entraba con Geralt y Yennefer.

—Se quedará con Triss esta noche —explicó Geralt aunque, realmente, eso no explicaba nada. Ciri y Triss se llevaban excelentemente pero si ella volvía a casa, ¿por qué no pasaría las primeras noches poniéndose al día con ellos?

—Pero- ¿le acomodamos una habitación? ¿Por qué haría eso? Oh, mierda, ¿qué hicieron esta vez? Geralt, si fuiste un idiota con ella sobre algo, entonces- —sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente cuando notó que la mano de Yennefer está cerrada alrededor de un trozo de papel.

Un _antiguo_ trozo de papel. Prácticamente un pergamino.

Oh _no_.

No, no, no, no

—Nos llegó tu carta —había un brillo peligroso en esos ojos violetas que Jaskier no supo cómo llamar, pero sabía que no le presagiaban nada particularmente bueno—. Debió haber algún problema con el servicio postal, dado que pasó medio milenio perdida en el correo.

—Oh. Bueno, sí, um-

—Y es realmente de tu _peor_ prosa, Jaskier. Completamente terrible. Veamos... comparas un par de veces los ojos de Geralt con "el ardiente sol de mi deseo", y mis cabellos con "las aguas más profundas servidas desde el mismísimo Santo Grial". ¿Simbolismo Cristiano? ¿En serio? ¿Qué pensarían sobre esto las chicas del templo de Melitele a quienes les juraste fé?

—Um —Jaskier no sabe qué decir. Ahí está, parado en el pasillo en medio de lo que se siente como una emboscada y no hay dónde escapar. Yennefer y Geralt están bloqueando la puerta. Así que, a no ser que se ponga en modo infantil y se encierre en el baño...

Es realmente, realmente penoso que él genuinamente considere hacer justo eso.

En cambio, se muerde el labio inferior.

—En mi defensa, yo estaba... ¿terriblemente borracho? —Si la memoria no le falla, se pasó gran parte de ese siglo ebrio. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Probablemente esa no era la única carta dando vueltas por ahí, aunque desesperadamente le gustaría creer que ésta es la única sobre la que esos historiadores fisgones hayan puesto sus mugrientos dedos. Él no necesita avergonzarse todavía más.

Porque, ¿justo ahora? Esto es lo más avergonzado que se ha sentido en toda su vida y considerando todo el tiempo que lleva vivo... bueno, es realmente algo.

—¿Por qué no la enviaste? —pregunta Geralt y su expresión es, si es posible, más resguardada que lo usual; más resguardada que lo que Jaskier ha visto desde su primer momento juntos.—Uh. Porque, como Yennefer acaba de señalar, es ¿literalmente la cosa más vergonzosa que he escrito nunca? —sus mejillas deben estar ardiendo, considerando lo rojas que se sienten. Él quiere mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no sea ellos pero siempre fueron la llama de su polilla, él no puede apartar la vista durante mucho tiempo—. Miren, no tenemos que hacer esto, um, quiero decir, miren eso, son sólo _palabras_ y fue hace ya tanto tiempo así que podríamos dejar todo este asunto en el pasado si quisieran-

Geralt, de alguna manera, parece más cerrado que nunca.

Yennefer no. De hecho, ella luce aún más como un depredador. Es enervante cuando Jaskier se da cuenta que él es la presa en este escenario.

Yennefer da un paso adelante. Su vestimenta, nota a medias, es tal vez de las más impresionantes en la que le ha visto. Ella nunca abandonó su gusto por los vestidos pero hoy se presentó con pantalones negros, un saco blanco y un top violeta transparente el cual esta haciendo _de_ _todo_ para acentuar su figura. Él se siente como un ciervo atrapado bajo los faros.

—Oh, ¿entonces _no estarías_ interesado en unírtenos esta noche? Una pena. Y eso que Geralt lleva siglos queriéndote y estaba tan emocionado por finalmente poder estar contigo...

—Espera, ¿qué _carajos_? —no lo pudo evitar, se le escapa, su cerebro intentando procesar lo que Yennefer acaba de decir.

_Oh, ¿entonces no estarías interesado en unírtenos esta noche?_

_Geralt lleva siglos queriéndote y estaba tan emocionado por finalmente poder estar contigo..._

Él se siente como si se hubiera deslizado fuera de la realidad y adentrado algún mundo de cuento. Intenta recordar si es que él y Geralt hicieron algún contrato recientemente con alguna criatura que le hubiera podido haber atrapado, pero han pasado unas décadas desde que encontraron algo que pudiera hacer algo parecido.

Él se mueve, pasando el peso de un pie al otro.

—Uh... ¿Es esto una especie de trampa?

Yennefer ríe, y a pesar de su expresión, es radiante y cálida y él quiere tomar el sol en ella por toda la eternidad. El lo haría de buen gusto si se lo permitese.

—No —murmura suavemente y le presta toda la atención, acercándose y él no la notó moverse pero de repente sus delgadas manos se levantan para acariciar su mejilla—, no es una trampa. Jaskier, alondra, estuvimos coqueteando contigo desde hace ya varios siglos.

Okay, ahora sí sabe que esta soñando.

—¿Qué? No. No, mira, no lo han hecho o sino lo hubiera notado.

—Te tocamos —Geralt habla finalmente—, te acariciamos el cabello la otra noche.

—Sí, toques _platónicos_. Me tocan platónicamente. —El mundo de Jaskier se está saliendo de eje.

—Tres años atrás, Geralt dejó que te sentaras sobre sus piernas en ese pub.

—¡No había suficientes asientos disponibles, estabamos economizando espacio!

—Nos ponemos ruidosos en la cama cuando sabemos que puedes oírnos —comenta Yennefer y ese casi le saca el aire.

—Entonces... lo sabían. ¿Todo este tiempo?Geralt es quien se acerca esta vez.

—Podía oler la excitación en tí —y espera, ¿qué? Él sabe que Geralt puede oler cosas como miedo y dolor y sangre pero ¿ _deseo_? Un sinfín de millones de momentos se le pasaron por la cabeza, todo volviéndose tremendamente vergonzoso, comenzando desde la primera vez que vio al hombre—. Pero no estabamos seguros...

—De si era algo más que eso —Yennefer terminó por Geralt. Ellos realmente eran la pareja perfecta, pensó Jaskier. Siempre lo había pensado. Aunque a veces era como si algo les faltara, algo que pudiera hacer sus idas y venidas más permanentes, más estables.

Ellos están tan cerca de él ahora. Él puede oler el perfume de Yennefer y sentir el calor que irradia Geralt. Es intoxicante. Mierda, mierda, si no se sintiera tan _real_ estaría seguro de estar soñando.

—Okay... me tendrán que dar un minuto. Y también, ustedes son unos idiotas, _¿no estaban seguros de si era algo más que excitación?_ Yo he- he estado jodidamente enamorado de ustedes dos por- las _canciones_ , ¿acaso no las escucharon? Hay como... tantas que escribí sobre ustedes que es irreal y-

Yennefer lo calla con un beso.

Generalmente, el protestaría cuando alguno de ellos intenta callarlo. Pero éste es un método al que cree que puede acostumbrarse. Ella levanta su otro brazo para envolverlo y él siente el frágil pergamino rozar su nuca.

—Deberíamos llevar esto a la habitación —murmura Geralt, bajo, mientras deja un beso en el cuello de Jaskier y-

—Sí, sí, sí, ya hablaremos más tardeYennefer les hace caminar hacia atrás, y trastabillean, y es desastroso y es _maravilloso_ y Jaskier creyó que ya había sentido todos los placeres de la carne pero esto... nada se compara a poder tenerlos a ambos.

Nada en el mundo.

-///-

—¿Cómo _pudiste_ conseguir eso? —Jaskier pregunta unas horas más tarde (y mas que unas pocas rondas) cuando están sudorosos y jadeantes y Yennefer tiene su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jaskier mientras Geralt juega con su cabello.

—Soy una _maga_ , cariño. E hice algo mejor que intentar romper una caja de cristal a plena luz del día.

—¡Hey! ¡Entré en pánico!

Geralt bufó.

—Me dijiste que fuiste por el laúd.

—Lo cual, por cierto, si puedes sacar la carta, podrías devolverme eso también —Jaskier la mira con ojos entrecerrados—. Podrías devolverme todo.

Ella ríe y es uno de sus sonidos favoritos en todo el mundo.

—¿Y dónde quedaría lo divertido en eso? —sus dedos juguetean distraídos con el vello de su pecho— Me gusta verte quejar y sufrir.

Jaskier gira su cabeza para besarle la frente. Joder. Esta completamente perdido por ella.

—Y hay una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez aprendas a cuidar mejor de tus cosas —canturrea Geralt—, eso te enseñara una lección.

—El punto _no_ es que yo cuide mis cosas, Geralt, dioses ¿cuántas veces tengo que explicar que es una cuestión de principios?

Geralt rueda los ojos, atrae la cabeza de Jaskier un poco más arriba y une sus labios otra vez, perezoso y satisfecho. Está callándolo una vez más, pero joder, no puede evitar sentirse feliz.

—Entonces, ¿estamos saliendo? —Jaskier murmura pero luego frunce el ceño— No pueden jugar a las idas y venidas conmigo. No soy más que una simple alma romántica, mi corazón no podría soportarlo.

Yennefer y Geralt comparten una mirada. Él no está del todo seguro de lo que significa pero cuando ella se acerca y murmura "eso no será un problema", él se encuentra creyéndole.

Cuando cae rendido esa noche, es _indescriptiblemente_ feliz.

-///-

Ciri se sonríe a través de la cena, sin importar las veces que Jaskier la llama traidora.

—Funcionó al final, ¿o no? —pregunta ella, ojos verdes muy, demasiado inocentes para el rol que jugó en todo esto —Tal vez ahora puedas perdonar tu resentimiento con los historiadores.

—Nunca, Ciri. —Aspira aire, fingiendo ofensa ante la simple idea de olvidar su resentimiento.

Aún así, al final de la noche, cuando Ciri se va a visitar a su novia y Yennefer atrae a Jaskier por el cuello de la camisa hacia la habitación, él admite (en privado) que tal vez ella sí tiene razón.

Esto es lo mejor que le pasó a lo largo de toda su existencia.

-///-

Yennefer no se muda de nuevo, o al menos, no hasta que Jaskier y Geralt también lo hacen. Se mantienen juntos. No hay más idas y venidas. Es como si hubiera habido un agujero en sus vidas, esperando ser llenado, y ahora Jaskier está ahí como pegamento, manteniendo a los tres centrados, y más importante, comunicados. Así que eso cambia.

Las cosas de Jaskier siguen apareciendo en museos. Eso no cambia (sin importar cuánto insista en que cuida sus cosas), algunas cosas nunca lo hacen.

Jaskier no podría imaginarlo de otro modo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota original del autor:
> 
> Esto es un poco tonto pero vi una publicación en Tumblr sobre cómo los inmortales probablemente odiarían a los historiadores porque ellos tomarían sus pertenencias para llevarlos a museos y "esto tiene quinientos años de antigüedad, señor, ciertamente no es de usted". Y luego pensé en que Jaskier sería el tipo de desastre que a) pierde sus cosas, b) las encuentra en museos alrededor del mundo y c) sostiene una vendetta personal contra los historiadores por esa misma razón a pesar de que el debería sólo cuidar mejor de sus cosas. También, esto es terriblemente similar a mi otro trabajo #Jaskiersunrequitedlove  
> Pero qué se le puede hacer, no puedo demandarme, sé que ésta perra no tiene dinero. 
> 
> Y también! Estoy trabajando duro para completar el próximo capítulo de Su Alteza, Nuestro Idiota, prometo que será lo primero que se actualice de mi pila de Trabajos En Proceso. Justo ahora estoy sufriendo de bloqueo de escritor pero creí que un escrito corto y rápido como este me podría sacar de ello. 
> 
> Ven a pasar el tiempo conmigo en Tumblr @Jaskier-wearing-dresses
> 
> Lanza un comentario y unos kudos a tu cansado autor de fanfics? 
> 
> -|[Ese saludo hace referencia a nuestro himno Lánzale una Moneda a Nuestro Brujo(?), así que, gente hermosa, vayan a darle amor con kudos a la autora original porfas. 
> 
> Bueno, yo disfruté traduciendo esto, adoro los idiomas. Así que si quieren más fanfics mandenme un mensajito o busquenme en Facebook como Musgo Conlentes 
> 
> Bueno, cuídense, eh?]|-


End file.
